


come and get a dose (fuel your addiction)

by EliMack



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Genderfluid Character, honestly this is just baristas simping for padme, kind of au? The OC’s are baristas, ship is very minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28989561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliMack/pseuds/EliMack
Summary: “The senator’s coming.”Elliara snaps to attention. Very rarely is that a good thing, and definitely not when Iakar uses that particular quiet, horrified tone. “Which senator.”Slowly, he turns to face her. “Amidala.”Elliara frowns. She opens her mouth to ask, but behind Iakar, Derecho whirls on the espresso machine.“Get on the register,” they say urgently. “Get on it now, she’s almost here-“
Relationships: CC-1010 | Fox/Original Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	come and get a dose (fuel your addiction)

**Author's Note:**

> title from rwby’s song “caffeine” because I’m unoriginal 
> 
> this is 110% self indulgence

“The senator’s coming.”

Elliara snaps to attention. Very rarely is that a good thing, and definitely not when Iakar uses that particular quiet, horrified tone. “Which senator.”

Slowly, he turns to face her. “Amidala.”

She frowns. Padme is one of the rare exceptions to their usual experience with senators, so Iakar’s reaction doesn’t make sense. Most days the senator even makes time to chat with whoever’s on shift- she remembers all their names and inquires about their families. It’s nice. 

Elliara opens her mouth to ask, but behind Iakar, Derecho whirls on the espresso machine. 

“Get on the register,” they say urgently. “Get on it now, she’s almost here-“

Well. With anyone else, she’d take offense to a barista ordering around a supervisor, but Derecho’s been here longer than anyone and has the dry jadedness to prove it. If they’re worried, so is Elliara. 

She doesn’t run to the register, but she definitely power walks, and it’s a good thing she does because the door slams open immediately. Padme storms her way in with all the dignity of a queen, skirts hoisted in her hand and thoroughly outpacing the harried guards trying to flank her. 

Elliara plasters on her smile despite her little gay heart skipping a beat and opens her mouth to ask- 

“How many,” Derecho, the bastard, beats her to it.

“Six,” Padme says seriously, but that severity isn’t directed at any of them. Derecho snaps into motion on both espresso machines. Hands up in surrender, Iakar backs away rapidly to avoid a bulldozing.

Padme powers her way to the register and still takes the time to smile, albeit grimly. “Six espresso shots, please, Elliara.” 

Elliara obligingly enters the order. From her peripheral, two cans fly at the guards, and the clone in the red helmet catches them effortlessly. 

“And two canned nitros,” Padme adds without blinking. 

She fumbles to ring up the order, and Padme scans her credit chit so fast it’s a blur. As the trio leaves for the handoff station a comm rings. 

The other guard pulls it out and swears. “We have to go, she’s addressing the senate-“

“-Ten seconds!” Derecho hollers-

“-and she’s insisting on a deadline extension!” 

Three things happen in quick succession. Derecho practically teleports to handoff, hunched over like a wild animal, to thrust Padme’s drink into her hand. Padme snaps out a decisive “Like hell she is,” grabs the cup, and downs it like a pro. And the trooper on the right, both hands occupied with drinks, leans over the counter so Derecho can hoist their short ass up and press a kiss to his helmet what the fuck. 

Padme storms out of the store as quickly as she entered, though she drops a fistful of credits in the tip jar on the way out. The entire encounter lasts less than a minute. 

Iakar gives Derecho a bewildered look that Elliara suspects she mirrors. “How are you the only one of us who’s not single?” he despairs. 

It’s a fair question. Derecho is an asshole. They immediately prove this by looking smug and turning right back to the bar like nothing happened.


End file.
